Goodbye
by fallenangelfallenangel
Summary: A veces el adiós es la unica forma (oneshot)


Digimon no me pertenece

* * *

Abro los ojos, un sonido me despierta, aun algo aturdida intento averiguar de donde proviene aquel ruido.

Mi celular.

La luz de la pantalla lastima mis ojos.

_"Estoy afuera"_

El sueño se me ha quitado de repente.

Habia olvidado bloquear sus mensajes y no se como reaccionar.

Puedo escuchar un golpe en mi puerta mientras una lagrima intenta salir; respiro hondo y trato de hacer el menor ruido posible, quizas se vaya...

Dos golpes

Tres golpes.

Puedo escucharlo gritar mi nombre, ¿por qué no se va? ¿Que hace aqui?

Me pongo de pie antes de que algun vecino llame a la policía debido al escandalo que **él **estaba haciendo.

Me pongo un abrigo y me miro al espejo antes de salir por esa puerta, tengo los parpados totalmente hinchados...

El viento frio me golpea el rostro y puedo verlo frente a mi.

La corbata deshecha, el cabello desordenado, los ojos y mejillas enrojecidas, el olor fuerte a alcohol.

Aun tiene puesto el esmoquin negro...

\- vete - le digo tratando de sonar firme, pero mi voz se quiebra y me traiciona.

\- Sora por favor - me dice mientras se acerca a mí - debemos hablar.

¿Como se atrevía?

\- largo Tai, regresa a tu fiesta..

\- no... escuchame- dice mientras intenta sujetarme de los brazos, los cuales aparto de un manotazo - por favor.

Las lagrimas me traicionan una vez mas, intento ser fuerte asi que me alejo de él.

\- ¿como puedes estar aqui? ¡regresa con ella!

\- Sora no...

\- es el día de tu boda, ¡deberías estar feliz al lado de tu esposa y no aquí conmigo!

\- no puedo - me dice jalandome de un brazo - no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, no puedo olvidarte...

Le lanzo una bofetada que lo hace trastabillar un poco, sin embargo vuelve a acercarse a mi y me besa con mucha pasión, atrapandome en el marco de mi puerta, es un beso desesperado, frenético; trato de separarme de él pero tiene mas fuerza que yo.

Esto tenía que ser una pesadilla.

Tai me toma de las manos y no puedo evitar llorar.

\- Sora yo... arruiné todo, lo se.. ¡lo se!

No puedo dejar de llorar sin embargo reuno fuerzas y le digo.

\- creo que debes irte y no volver nunca mas.

\- no puedo..

\- si puedes - le digo soltandome de sus manos - ahora eres un hombre casado y no puedo verte mas.

Lo veo negar con la cabeza.

\- te amo Sora.

La ira se apoderó de mí.

\- si fuera cierto no te habrias casado con otra.

Veo que un carro se estaciona en la calle del frente, de él desciende una chica.

No hay necesidad de verla a la cara, se que es ella

sin embargo Tai parece no notarla.

\- ¿esto es lo que quieres Sora?

Asiento.

\- largo - le digo apenas en un susurro.

Puede que él este muy ebrio pero ví el dolor asomarse en sus ojos.

\- no vuelvas a buscarme nunca mas - finalicé mas calmada.

No dice nada, solo asiente y dandose media vuelta se topa con la que ahora es su esposa.

\- ¿ahora me persigues? - lo escucho decirle a aquella mujer - no necesito que me cuides - le dice totalmente irritado.

Ella no le dice nada, solo lo deja subirse al taxi.

Puedo verlo en sus ojos, esta muy lastimada. Se supone que es su día, el mas feliz de todos.

Y sin embargo esta aqui, frente a la casa de la ex de su esposo.

Me sostuvo la mirada algunos segundos, para luego subir al taxi y ambos desaparecieron en esa carretera.

Toda esa situacion no duró ni media hora, y sin embargo son aquellos instantes los que se hacen eternos.

A veces las desgracias se nos juntan

A veces el amor se nos escapa de las manos.

A veces la realidad golpea tan fuerte que uno piensa que jamas saldra de esto.

Entro a mi casa, directo a mi habitación intentando dormir y pensar que todo fue un mal sueño.

Una pesadilla.

El hombre que alguna vez ame ya no era mío, nunca lo sería.

Y tenia que aprender a vivir con eso.

Tomo mi celular, bloqueo sus mensajes.

A veces tomar distancia es la unica forma de sanar.

Y yo estaba muy herida.

A veces la noche puede ser muy oscura.

Pero muy dentro de mí sabia que siempre, siempre...

Sale el sol.

* * *

Nota de autor: se me ocurrio esta idea asi pequeñita asi que la escribi.

Nunca han tenido un amor asi? Del que se alejan y alejan y aun asi lo encuentras en todas partes?

Seee. A todos nos ha pasado :3

Cuidense! Nos leemos!

FA2


End file.
